1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a motorcycle disc brake lock, particularly to one able to be unlocked by applying a key to turn around the rotary member of a lock spindle to move up a deadbolt, and to be locked only by inserting the brake saucer of a motorcycle into the cut groove of a lock body to slightly push up the deadbolt to let a locking card move up and disengage from the engage recesses to get into the slide groove of the rotary base by the recovering resilience of a twist spring. Then, the deadbolt together with the locking card is pushed downward by the recovering resilience of a coil spring on the deadbolt to force the bottom end of the locking bolt inserted into the lock groove under the cut groove of the lock body.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A conventional motorcycle disc brake lock, as shown in FIGS. 1 and 2, includes a lock body 10, a locking member 11, an actuating bolt 12, a cover 120, a lock base 13, a fitting member 14, two springs 102, 15 and a position pin 16 combined together.
The lock body 10 is formed with a vertical opening 100, having a U-shape, and a vertical receiving hole 101 provided in a right portion. The receiving hole 101 is fitted inside with the spring 102 and the actuating bolt 12 having a recessed groove 121 under for receiving the spring 102 therein. The actuating bolt 12 is formed with a notch 122 on a lower portion, and a sloped surface 123 and a vertical surface 124 on top. The cover 120 is mounted on and seals up the receiving hole 101 of the lock body 10. The lock body 10 is further provided on the right sidewall with an axial hole 103 communicating with the receiving hole 101 and aligned to a recessed groove 104 on the left portion of the lock body 10. Besides, the lock body 10 is bored on top with an insert hole 106 communicating with the axial hole 103, and the axial hole 103 is fitted inside with the spring 15 and the locking member 11 having a slide groove 110 and an insert slot 111. The locking member 11 has a slide groove 110 to match with the insert hole 106 of the lock body 10, with a position pin 16 inserted through the insert hole 106 and extend in the slide groove 110 to restrict the locking member 11 to move back and forth within the length of the slide groove 110. Then, the actuating bolt 12 has its top end engaged in an insert slot 111 of the locking member 11, which has its rear end housed with a cap 14.
In addition, the lock body 10 has a lock base hole 105 bored laterally beneath the axial hole 103 and communicating with the receiving groove 101 for receiving the lock base 13. The lock base 13 is formed with a projection 130 at the front end to match with the notch 122 on the wall of the actuating bolt 12. Thus, a key is used to turn around the lock base to control the actuating bolt 12 to move up and down and make for unlock and lock the locking member 11.
However, the components of a conventional disc brake lock 1 not only have to be orderly installed in multi-direction, but also need to match with one another in assembly, resulting in much trouble and inconvenience in assembling, and increasing producing cost.
The objective of the invention is to offer a motorcycle disc brake lock able to be locked stably on the disc brake of a motorcycle, easy in assembling and economical in producing.
The feature of the invention is that a lock body is formed with a lock base in an upper portion, the lock base having a chamber provided on the inner wall with two prop projections respectively having a sloped surface and a horizontal surface, two notches respectively formed between the two prop projections, a through hole bored at the bottom of the chamber of the lock base and communicating with a deep opening in a lower portion of the lock body. Further a lock hole formed in the bottom of the deep opening and aligned to the through hole. A rotary base to be received in the chamber of the lock base is provided with a center hollow having a through hole, two slide slots provided oppositely on its annular wall, a projection with an insert hole formed at one side of one of the two slide slots, and two engage recesses and two position grooves respectively and oppositely formed on top. A deadbolt to be fitted in the center hollow of the rotary base is provided with a protruding-out stop member at an upper end and a recess in the center. A locking card to be fixed on the top end of the deadbolt has a through hole in the center and two protruding-out engage members located oppositely. A coil spring has its bottom end fitted in the recess of the deadbolt. A lock column to be received in the chamber of the lock base is provided in the central interior with a rotary member having two lugs positioned oppositely at the bottom and two stop edges fixed oppositely in the annular wall. A twist spring is fitted around the lock column.